Touch and go
by careeebx
Summary: Kacey, a girl who knew about the supernatural but was not a hunter, accidentally became a vampire and tries to kill herself, then running into Damon. The Salvatores help her and before they know it run into the Winchesters.


Kacey remembered what it was like to be human, to not have a worry in the world besides if you have enough money for the bills and what outfits you look good in. Now she had to worry about whether she'd be near a hospital to get blood bags each week and if she could withstand being around humans for the day. It had been four months since she changed and she still woke up and wished it was just a vivid dream. How could she be a vampire? How could she not need water and a food table thing to stay alive. All she needed was blood now. Nothing else mattered. She tried to make stuff matter. She tried to remember being out on the beach, in the sun, with her friends. She tried to remember laughing and her father's voice. She wanted to have her humanity back. She knew there was no cure but to die though. She thought about it and the more she looked around at what her life was now, the more she leaned towards the idea. Then, she wouldn't be able to ever worry about hurting anyone.

"I'd probably go to hell though knowing my luck" she told herself and sighed.

She hadn't spoke to anyone in four months. She ignored all her friends and her father and ran away. She missed human contact and conversation. All she had was herself and her stuffed sock money that her dad gave her when she was a little girl for Valentine's day.

"Well I better get it over with before I change my mind" she huffed and opened the door slowly to let the sunlight in. "Here goes nothing… I love you daddy." She said as a tear rolled down her face before she stepped in front of the door way. Just as she could feel her skin burn off her She felt herself fall to the floor with a huge lump on top of her.

"What the fuck!" she screamed glaring at the random pile.

"I could ask you the same thing kid." the guy said.

She finally got a good look at him, noticing how handsome he was, he still irritated her though.

"I'm not a kid. I'm twenty years old thank you very much." she glared, crossing her arms.

"Yeah and that's still a kid to me. Why are you trying to kill yourself by the way?" he smirked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"That's none of your business asshole." she huffed still glaring at him. "Besides, this is my apartment and you're intruding, Get out!" she yelled pointing to the door.

"Oh you want to leave now? I thought we'd give introductions first but okay. Let's go." he said starting to rummage through her stuff.

Kacey's eyes widened and she shook her head. "What are you talking about we? I'm not going anywhere with you."

He continued going through her stuff and started packing it. "You are though. Now are you going to help me or are you going to stand there and be a pain in the ass?"

She stood glaring at the back of his head, not moving. "Go screw yourself."

He groaned and shook his head. "Pain in the ass it is then." he said while picking up all her stuff and trying to walk out the door.

"Hey! Give me back my stuff!" she yelled running in front of him. He raised his eyebrows and she grabbed her stuff and started pulling on it. He huffed and rolled his eyes at her. "Fine. I can tell you're always going to go with the hard way." he said setting her stuff down and flinging her over his shoulder before grabbing her stuff with his other hand. "Oh before I forget…there. No dying today kid." he told her putting a ring on her hand quickly before putting her back over his shoulder.

She glared at the ground and started punching him in the ass and kicking the air. "You know I can take whatever this thing is off and burn up right up here right?" she smirked proud of herself. "And you know before you burn all the way up I'll put it right back on and beat your ass right?" he mocked her. "Asshole." she muttered.

"By the way the name is Damon. What's yours Miss Suicidal?"

"I'm not telling you!" she yelled, tired out from punching him.

"All right then I guess Kid it is." he smirked.

"Ugh. It's Kacey." she huffed in annoyance.

"Nice to meet you Kacey." he smiled starting to run at vampire speed to the boarding house.


End file.
